Little Sister
by ShadowZim34
Summary: After an accidental crash, Marcaline has begun seeing hallucinations she thinks could be memories. She becomes obsessed with finding out what exactly happened to her, and finding who she thinks is her little sister. Unfortunately, she is so injured she can't leave the hospital. It's up to Finn and Jake to help Marcaline find her missing sibling, and uncover some of Marcy's past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Flashback: Marcaline's POV

"Alright. Ready, Marcy?" Finn whispered to me. I gave a quick nod and floated silently into the wolf cave. All of them appeared to be fast asleep, but as an added precaution, I decided to go deeper into the cave. All I could hear was the dogs snoring, so I silently floated out of the cave.

"OK, as far as I can see they're all asleep. Are you ready for some fun?" I

"On the count of 3, alright?" I asked. Finn gave a thumbs up.

"1...2...3!" Finn and I screamed as loud as we could. I could hear the noises coming from the cave; an angry chorus of mad barks and paws stamping on the cold stone floor. The wolves were awake, and it was time to play our game.

"First one to fall loses!" I called, floating ahead. Finn started running right along with me. Out came the wolves, angry from being woken up in the middle of the night. They soon ganged up on us, and before we knew it, we were in the middle of the pack. This was where the game got tricky. Running with the Wolves was a very simple yet very difficult game.

"Wow, running with the wolves is so GLOBBING AWESOME!" Finn shouted happily.

"Yeah," I replied, "Well check this out!" I floated backwards to the back of the pack, a small distance from the slowest wolf. I snickered and jumped onto its back. With a sharp yowl of pain, the wolf rocketed to the front of the pack, running at a speed it didn't even know it had.

"Whoa! Go, Marcaline!" Finn chanted. I slapped the wolf and made it go faster. Unfortunately, it went so fast that I couldn't get it to turn when we reached a cliff. With simultaneous screams, the wolf and I fell of the cliff. I could hear Finn calling his name, though it was faint. I tried to float, but for some reason, I couldn't. The last thing I heard was my body hitting the ground, and I was out cold.

* * *

Suddenly, I was in a building. A giant portal on one of the walls almost completely blinded me. Two figures stood in front of the portal, but I couldn't make out who. Someone seemed to be holding my hand. It was cold; very cold.

"I'm warning you for the last time Simon! They are both my daughters, so hand them over!" yelled one of the figures. I recognized the voice; it was my father's. The second figure rushed in front of me and held out its arms.

"I'm not letting you take either of them! I was the one who took care of them, made sure they were happy! I wasn't the one who abandoned them!" the second figure yelled. It was Simon who was speaking, but...why did he sound like his old self? He sounded like he did before he became the Ice King. I felt the squeeze on my hand grow tighter. I turned to see the outline of a little girl.

"Big sister, I'm scared," came a small, quiet voice. I felt tears coming to my eyes as I hugged the little girl. But...why was she calling me big sister? This must have been some kind of memory or something.

"It will be alright, Janessa," I said in a calm, quiet voice. I stroked her head and felt small tears cover my shirt. The shouts continued, my hold on the little girl growing tighter. I heard screams of pain and loud thumps. The battle must have turned into an all-out fist fight. Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my hair, trying to yank me away from the little girl. I assumed from the high-pitched screams that he had grabbed the little girl's hair as well. I screamed loudly for her, my tears increasing.

"Let go of her, you stubborn girl!" my father yelled. The pain was unbearable, but I continued to hold on as tight as I could.

"Big sister, just let go. You'll be in less pain; I don't like it when you're in pain," the little girl whimpered. I felt even more tears on my shirt. I hugged her one last time, kissed her head, and let go. My father threw us against the wall. The pain was so great that I couldn't even speak. All I could do was listen, listen to know what would happen next.

"Fine Simon, if you insist on keeping my children, I'll compromise with you. I'll keep one of them, and you'll keep one of them. After all, I only need one," my dad yelled, "Take your choice." I could hear Simon crying; he had obviously given up. My dad was too powerful.

"I-I-I can't choose!" Simon shouted. I heard my dad snicker. I felt a hand on my back and I was pulled into the air. By this time, I had almost lost consciousness. I could hear faint screaming. The only words I could make out were my father's.

"If you can't choose, I guess I'll just take Marcaline. I'll take her away from you, just like you took her from me. I'll erase your memories, neither of you will remember anything about Marcaline or me. I'm taking Marceline away from here, some place you will never find us. Of course, I'll also have to erase some of Marcaline's memories as well, but I'll save that for later. See ya round, you suckers," my dad said with a cruel laugh, opening what I thought was a box. Several magic noises later, the box was closed. I felt myself being thrown into the portal, and everything went black.

* * *

"Marcy? Are you alright?" I heard a faint voice. I moaned as I turned over. I was in a soft bed, wearing a hospital uniform. I could hear computers beeping and the squeaking of what I assumed were hospital carts. I opened my eyes to find myself in the Candy Kingdom hospital.

"Marcy! Thank glob!" Finn yelled, reaching out to hug me, only to be stopped by Bubblegum.

"Don't hug her Finn, she's still hurt really badly. How are you feeling, Marcaline?" Bubblegum asked. I tried to sit up, but it was too painful.

"You're really hurt, Marcaline. Don't try to sit up. You've broken your spine and several ribs, as well as sprained almost all your muscles. You were really lucky you didn't hurt your head and die," Bubblegum said harshly, gently pushing my head back.

"I don't know about head injuries. I think I had a flashback; or maybe I was just hallucinating," I sighed.

"I don't know; sometimes pain can make us see some crazy things," Bubblegum said, adjusting one of the computers around me.

"Why, what did you see?" Finn asked. I shook my head; I couldn't tell him what I saw. He would think I was crazy, plus I couldn't tell anyone what I saw until I had proof I wasn't hallucinating

"Now that I think about it, when you were wheeled in here, you were crying," Bubblegum added. I felt a small blush cross my face.

"Just let me know, when will I recover? I need to be out of here as soon as possible," I moaned.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I very rarely have any patients that aren't candy people. We'll just have to wait to find out," Bubblegum replied sadly. I sighed heavily.

"Is it really that important that you get out of here?" Finn asked. I nodded.

"If it's really that important, then why don't I help you? I'd do anything to help you as long as it didn't involve taking someone out," Finn replied. I was hesitant, but I agreed. He leaned in close, and I described what I had seen. He listened intently as I described every last detail.

"So, if you can, please help me. I need to find out if what I saw was really a memory or not. Promise you'll help, alright?" I asked.

"You can count on me, Marcy! I'll be back to report my progress tomorrow!" Finn said, running out of the room. I smiled a little, and went out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Quest Begins: Finn's POV

I returned home to find Jake playing Guardians of Sunshine on BMO.

"Hey Finn. How was your night with Marcy?" Jake asked without stopping his game. I flopped own on the couch next to him. I must have looked pretty worried or something, because Jake paused his game.

"Hey, what happened?" Jake asked.

"It's Marcy. She fell off a cliff riding a wolf," I replied. Jake pounced on me in surprise.

"WHAT? IS SHE ALRIGHT? I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE JUST RECORDING SONGS AGAIN! IS SHE ALRIGHT?" Jake screamed. I pushed him off me.

"She's fine, even though she's in the hospital now. But when she woke up...she wasn't acting like herself. She was hallucinating some pretty jazzed-up stuff, and she wanted me to help her figure out what it means. She seemed pretty dang serious," I continued, "She might even have a little sister" Jake's eyes widened.

"HUH? Man, that is pretty weird. Did she tell you anything else?" Jake asked. I proceeded to tell him everything Marcy had told me, about her dad, about Simon, about the abuse she had endured. Jake seemed pretty sad by the time I had finished.

"I see," he replied, "that is a lot to take in. Poor Marcy; anything in that much detail must be a memory. But why does she remember it now, not just in a cosmic owl vision or something?"

"Maybe it's because she hasn't felt that much physical pain in so long. Or maybe..." I trailed off. From Jake's expression, I could tell we were both thinking the same thing; somebody was really wanting her to know something, to find something.

"You think there's anyone we can get to help us?"Jake wondered aloud.

"I think I know of someone who can help," BMO replied, "Remember that wizard man that turned out to be Marcaline's e-boyfriend Ash? Maybe he can get you into Marcaline's memories lie last time." It was a good idea, but I'm pretty sure Ash wouldn't want to help us. Seriously: A. He's a jerk wad B. He probably has no intention of ever helping Marcy and C. Jake and I screwed up his second chance with Marcy.

"I don' think it will work," Jake said sadly. Then, I realized something. Even if it meant getting the help of a crud cow like Ash, we had to save Marcy.

"Jake, we have to visit Ash for Marcy's sake. He's the only one who could get us into her head, maybe locate some lost memories," I announced. Jake though about this, and eventually agreed. It was decided; we were going to visit Ash. Even if it didn't work, we had to try...for Marcaline!

* * *

The house where Ash lived seemed to be more run down than I remembered. It was covered in ivy and the wood beams had rotted. The house was covered in many layers of dirt and was very dark. He had either moved away or grown careless.

"Finn, this place looks deserted...let's check it out!" Jake whispered.

"Well...alright, we'll knock," I agreed. We hopped out from the rock we were hiding behind and walked up to the house. When we reached the door we knocked very gently. No noise came from the house; he must have been sleeping or something. I knocked harder, but still nothing. The knock actually seemed to echo. Jake turned the doorknob, causing the door to swing open.

"JAKE!" I screamed.

"I thought it was empty," Jake said with a shrug. We heard a small amount of rustling.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that bursting into people's houses is rude?" came a voice. The figure was fat and limbless. It was a giant worm!

"I was in the middle of a nap!" the worm shouted, getting up in our faces.

"We're sorry, dude. But could you tell us; are you living here alone?" Jake asked. The worm backed up a little.

"Yeah, what of it?" the worm asked sadly.

"Well, we're looking for one of the previous owners. By any chance, do you remember who sold you the house?" I asked him.

"Yes, he replied, "it was a teenage boy. His skin was blue with white hair and he sometimes floated around instead of walking." No doubt about it; he was talking about Ash.

"Do you know where he is now?" Jake asked. The worm nodded; Jake and I sighed in relief.

"Tell you what; if you can help me find someone to help me not be lonely, I'll tell you," the worm said. It sounded easy enough, so Jake and I agreed.

* * *

A day passed, but we still couldn't find anyone willing to keep the worm company.

"I can't believe we still haven't found anyone who could help us. You'd think more people would want to spend time with a giant worm," Jake said as we walked through the door into our house.

"Hello, Finn and Jake. Did you find Ash?" BMO asked.

"No," I replied, "Ash didn't live there anymore, and the only way we can find out where he is is by helping a giant worm who DOES know where he is a friend." BMO thought about this, then ran away up the stairs. Jake and I followed him.

"I have the solution. I found this in our treasure room while you were out," BMO said, holding up a giant stuffed animal. It sort of looked like Marcaline's doll we saw from the first time we entered her memories, but purple and almost brand-new.

"I have no idea where this came from, do you?" I asked Jake. He shrugged. Oh well, no one would miss it. We decided to give it a try.

When we arrived at the worm's house, the worm had left. All that was left was a note. Jake picked it up and started to read it aloud.

"Dear strange people who visited me last night," Jake read, "thank you for your brief company. If you have managed to find someone, thank you so much! I have decided to visit my mother and will be back in a few days. But, since you did agree to help me, I will tell you that the young man you are looking for has moved somewhere away from OOO, at someplace he called the ruins of humankind. I don't know what he's talking about, but that's all I know. I wish you luck!"

"Well, I guess we know where to go next," I said, "BMO, it's best if you just stay home. Jake, you know where we have to go." BMO saluted and ran home.

"Do you really think we can find him?" Jake asked worriedly. To be honest, I had no idea. But we had to try.


End file.
